Snapshots
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: 55 snapshots of Derek and Stiles relationship. Warning slash. Chpt 2, 56 more snapshots. Chpt 3:Mine. Chpt 4:Leopard. Chpt 5:Team Derek Chpt.6: Boxers
1. Chapter 1

**55 Snapshots of Sterek**

**You need to watch the episodes if you want to get some of the references. If anyone wants any stories of these, just tell me. oh and please review. **

1. Shut Up

Derek kisses Stiles all the time and Stiles is beginning to suspect it's to shut him up.

2. Mine

It's safe to say that Derek is overprotective, there's a guy with a bloody nose to prove it. Besides Stiles can tell from the way Derek growls _mine_ in his ear.

3. Blood

Stiles doesn't ever want to see that much blood come out of Derek again.

4. Bruises

Derek's extremely grateful that he's a werewolf just because he can heal, Stiles would freak if he saw the bruises on his body.

5. Family

Stiles _is_ Derek's family.

6. Love

Even though, Derek doesn't say it a lot, Stiles knows that Derek loves him.

7. Shh!

"Stiles, shh" If they're not quiet, Stiles' dad will hear them.

8. Stay

It's not even a conscious decision anymore, Derek will always stay the night and be right besides Stiles in the morning.

9. Camaro

"Stiles, what happened to my Camaro?"

10. Ice Cream

"No, Stiles, no we cannot stop for ice cream!"

11. Danny

"Oh, come on if I didn't do that, Danny wouldn't have helped. Besides this means your attractive to gay guys." "Stiles, you're gay!" "Yea, I know. I meant other gay guys."

12. Leopard

Sure, he may look like a leopard after sex, but Stiles wears his marks proudly.

13. Glass

Derek could hear the glass break and immediately asked "What did you break, Stiles?"

14. Opposites

They are complete opposites, but maybe that's why they work.

15. Panic Attacks

He got panic attacks all the time after his mom died, Stiles can't even begin to imagine what Derek went through after he lost his family.

16. Nightmares

Derek still gets nightmares now and again but now he has Stiles to hold him.

17. Concentrate

Stiles can never concentrate but it's even harder to try with Derek on his mind.

18. Alpha

No one, not even the Alpha can stop Derek from getting to Stiles.

19. Heartbeat

No sound is better than Stiles heartbeat.

20. Homework

"Derek, I don't want to do homework, I want to kiss you."

21. Dad

"Dad, this is Derek. Um, he's well he's my … I'm his mate."

22. Smiles

Stiles smiles all the time when he sees Derek.

23. Argue

Yea, they argue. But what couple doesn't, the point is they always make up.

24. Lick

Only Stiles is allowed to lick Derek.

25. Boxers

Stiles is mortified when his dad catches them and he doesn't need Derek to point out that there are both in boxers.

26. Miguel

"Do **not** call me Miguel again!"

27. Appreciate

Scott doesn't appreciate him like Derek does.

28. Blue Eyes

He can't help but want to see those blue eyes all the time so it's not his fault that he purposely tries to get a rise out of Derek.

29. Bite

Stiles knows that Derek won't bite no matter how much he begs.

30. Give

If Derek's not careful, he'll give into those big brown eyes.

31. Full Moon

It's a full moon tonight, and Derek told him to stay home, but Stiles not a very good listener.

32. Graveyards

They both hate graveyards.

33. Drunk

"Stiles, a-are you drunk?"

34. Team Derek

He use to be on team Jacob but now he's on team Derek. "Hey, Stiles. Where did you get that shirt?"

35. Batman & Robin

"Okay, Stiles you can be Batman and I'll be Robin."

36. Die

"Oh My God, I'm going to die." "Listen to me you are not going to die."

37. Forever

They may not have forever but they do have the rest of their lives.

38. Fast

Derek's fast so when Stiles trips, he's there to catch him.

39. Young

Stiles doesn't believe he's too young for love.

40. Mad

The fun and games usually stops when Derek is mad.

41. Again

"Stiles, I _never_ want to hear you say that again."

42. Promise

Derek says sweetly, "I'm going to rip your throat out." "You promise?"

43. Arm

"Or what you're going to threaten to make me cut your arm off." "I said I was sorry, let it go."

44. Curfew

"Did you forget you have a curfew?" Stiles replies with "Did you forget that curfews don't apply to me?"

45. Lied

"You lied." "Nu-uh, I was standing." Derek stares. "Oh, you're referring to the one that means dishonest then yea I sort of lied."

46. Run

"Stiles, come back here, don't you run from me."

47. Chase

Derek will always chase Stiles.

48. Tell

"Stiles, are you going to tell Scott or do I have to?"

49. Lydia

"You had a crush on Lydia? Should I be worried?" "Nah, she wouldn't be able to handle me."

50. Taken

There are numerous ways to make Stiles blush, but he has a favorite way to do it. All Derek has to do is remind Stiles why he's not so innocent anymore and then a blush has taken over Stiles face.

51. TV

"Okay, no more TV. No more Family Guy, Two and a Half Men, or South Park." Derek can't take anymore quotes.

52. Dog Jokes

"If you make another dog joke, I'm leaving." "Oh come on, it was funny. Where's your sense of humor? You do know you don't have to wag your tail, I'll wag it for you. Wait Derek don't leave."

53. Wolf Man

"No I'm not watching Wolf man." "But it's a great movie!"

54. Control

It's hard for him to control himself sometimes around Stiles but he does.

55. Hurt

"If you hurt Stiles, I'll kill you." Scott says. "If I do hurt Stiles, I'll let you kill me." Derek answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the last snapshot I promise then I'm going to start with a few one shots.**

56 snapshots

1. First

Derek is Stiles first for just about everything. First one to kiss him, first one to touch and first one to make love to him but Stiles knows he's Derek first love and that couldn't make him happier.

2. No

"Stiles, when I say run, you run got it?"

"No."

3. Spanish

"Did you know I'm fluent in Spanish?"

"Really?"

Stiles grins, and says "Si, mi amor."

4. Heal

Even though it's basically impossible to mark Derek because he'll always heal, Stiles will never stop trying.

5. Anywhere

"Scott seriously let go, I'm not going _anywhere _without Derek."

6. Awkward

Derek can only think of one word to describe dinner with Stiles and his dad, awkward just awkward.

7. Puppies

"Hey, we should have puppies."

"Stiles, you're a boy."

Stiles gives Derek a weird look, "Yea, I know I'm a boy. What are you…" Stiles face reddens, "I meant puppies as in dogs."

8. Lost

So what if Stiles is lost, so what if he can't figure out where he is, Derek will find him.

9. Beta

Derek may be a Beta, but he's a pretty dominant one.

10. Cherries

Stiles will never look at a cherry the same way again.

11. Weird

Stiles is the very definition of weird so when Derek catches him makes poses in the mirror wearing nothing but boxers and _his_ leather jacket howling, Derek just smiles and kisses him.

12. Moments

Derek cherishes the moments he has with Stiles, the sweet and loved ones, the sad and bad ones but especially the funny and goofy ones.

13. Quiet

When Stiles is quiet, it means something's wrong and Derek will get to the bottom of it.

14. Afraid

He could die and of course he's afraid but he's more afraid that Derek won't open his eyes.

15. Routine

It's like a routine now, seeing Stiles every day.

16. Please

Derek never says please except in bed.

17. Dangerous

It's utterly amazing how Stiles can feel so safe with Derek even though everything about Derek is dangerous.

18. Sex Ed

"Okay so class we're going to talk about sex today, any questions? Yes, Stiles?"

"I just wanted to say for the record just so it can be general knowledge, I'm not a virgin."

19. Pay Attention

"Stiles, there is a reason, I asked you to come over. So stop with the touching."

"Wait, you actually want me to pay attention?"

20. Kate Argent

"What is going on with you and Kate Argent?"

"Nothing."

"It better be nothing."

21. Hungry

Derek doesn't want Stiles to feel cheap.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Good. Take off your clothes."

22. Date

Their first date is great, the second, third, and fourth is better, but Stiles will always remember their fifth one for a certain reason that makes them blush.

23. Nice

"Hey Derek, nice ass."

24. Valentine's Day

"You know, I know your badass but that doesn't excuse you not getting me a gift. It's Valentine's day."

"I've given you 20 gifts already. Here's another one." Derek kisses Stiles.

"A kiss?"

"Yea, and you have about 30 more left." Stiles smiles when he realizes it's a kiss for everyday they've been together.

25. Count

Stiles may count the days they've been together, but so does Derek even if he won't admit.

26. Beach

Stiles grins at Derek, "Okay, so let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Sex on the beach, you said you wanted that at the bar. And yes I'm aware it's a drink but we are at the beach."

27. Moon

Stiles wants to stare at the moon with Derek.

28. Trust

"Trust me, Derek." Derek trust Stiles, he does really. That's why he doesn't question Stiles plan.

29. Comfort

Stiles is there to comfort Derek when that grim day comes around, just like he'll be here for Derek next year when it comes again.

30. Mom

"Mom, you'd love him, he may act like a tough guy but really he's just a softy and I know I want to be with him for the rest of my life." Stiles will tell her that in person one day but not today, he thinks happily.

31. Hormones

"You know what, I can't help it I'm 16. I can't control hormones."

32. Life

"Yes, I'd give my life for you, Derek because that's what you do when you love someone."

Derek doesn't ever want to see Stiles give that away.

33. Ashamed

Stiles should be ashamed of all the noise they're making but why pretend.

34. Self-Control

Stiles doesn't have an ounce of self-control when it comes to Derek.

35. Shoot

"Dad, wait don't shoot." Stiles is using his body as a shield for Derek despite Derek's complaints.

"Stiles, move." But the determined look in Stiles eyes are hard to ignore.

"I love him."

36. Twilight

"Twilight messed up. You'd make a hotter Jacob, for sure."

37. Don't

"Derek get up, please. I can't lose you. You promised. Don't d-die, please."

38. Aware

Derek assumes Stiles will be aware of what's going on any second now.

39. Ketchup

"Stiles, is that a ketchup stain in my car?"

40. PDA

"I know you're not a fan of public display of affection but I really need you to hold my hand like right now."

41. Annoyed

It never ceases to astonish Stiles that Derek doesn't get annoyed with him.

42. Dog

"So do you ever lick yourself?"

"Stiles, that was an extremely inappropriate question."

"I was just curious. I mean you're basically part dog."

43. Party

"So you don't want to go to the party?" Derek asks.

"I… I wasn't invited."

"So, neither was I but I'm still going."

44. Scarred.

"Hey Stiles, Did you do the hom…?" Scott runs out of the house and thinks he might possibly be scarred for life.

"I told you to lock the door, Stiles."

"Hey you're the werewolf here, shouldn't you have heard him come in?"

45. Warm

Stiles knows he won't ever be cold again, he has Derek to keep him warm.

46. Smell

Stiles doesn't get that his scent is intoxicating. Derek tries hard and fails at not being addicted to the best smell in the world.

47. Babies

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stiles it's okay that you can't have my babies."

48. Broken

Stiles knows that Derek is broken from loss but he's going to make damn sure to fix him.

49. Chores

"So did I tell you much I love you today?"

Derek sighs, "Which chores do I have to do?"

50. Jealous

They both can get jealous but it doesn't mean they don't trust each other.

51. Flaunt

"Don't tell me you don't want to see me flaunt, Derek?"

52. Attractive

"So you think I'm attractive?"

"Yes, Stiles for the last time, I think you're attractive."

53. Beautiful

Derek is beautiful, Stiles tells him all the time, but Derek insist that Stiles is way more beautiful.

54. Break up

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

Derek hates the look in Stiles eyes right now but the thought of Stiles heart not beating is way more painful.

"I need you to be safe, Stiles and tonight was just another reason why we shouldn't be together. You're not safe with me."

With tears in his eyes, Stiles argues, "Don't you think that's for me to decide? Yea, sure there are reasons why we shouldn't be together but I can think of a thousand reasons that outweigh them."

55. Difference

There's a difference between need and want. Derek just doesn't think it matters.

56. Million

Stiles is one in a million, Derek's glad he found that one.

**So please review and I'll get started with the one shots. **


	3. Mine

**Okay I figured out how I'm going to do this. Since they are so many oneshots being requested, I'm going to do the oneshots that are commonly requested. I'm going to try doing a oneshot every 2 days but if I don't it's because I'm updating my other story. Anyways I hope you guys like this. It's not just about the snapshot, it sort of goes into like a whole story about their relationship, whatever. Just read. It's always fun to see some jealousy every now and again, especially jealous Derek**.

#02 Mine from Chapter 1

It's safe to say that Derek is overprotective, there's a guy with a bloody nose to prove it. Besides Stiles can tell from the way Derek growls _mine_ in his ear.

* * *

><p>Stiles remembers when he found out just how protective and jealous Derek can get but he can't help but love the "mine" that was growled out.<p>

Stiles was currently in his room pacing and fuming. Derek, his mysterious badass boyfriend, had called to tell him that he was going out of town, and when Stiles asked where, Derek told him, "I'm going to go meet a few… allies that can maybe help me with a few things, don't worry and you don't need to know where." Stiles let out a frustrated groan, what few things, why was Derek being so vague. Stiles could just imagine Derek searching for the right word when he said allies.

First of all, allies is just another word for friends and he didn't even know Derek had friends. To think of it, Derek doesn't tell Stiles much and that just pisses him off. He calls again for the 6th time and once again it goes to voicemail and Stiles is leaving Derek a detailed message of a romantic comedy that depicts how honesty and trust are needed for a healthy relationship. Stiles practically throws his phone when that beep comes ensuring the message length has been surpassed. Stiles doesn't want to be one those boyfriends that wants to know everything, just some things. Stiles wants to be wanted, wants to feel needed, wants to feel wanted and needed by Derek. He doesn't want it to be just physical desire, he wants well for Derek to establish just what Stiles means to him.

Fine, Stiles thinks to himself, even though he hates when Derek doesn't tell him things, he knows how he's going to handle this, a plan is already forming in Stiles mind.

He's in the last class of the day, tapping his foot impatiently watching the clock tick by painfully slow. 25 minutes to go, he thinks.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott whispers to him.

Stiles looks over to Scott, and replies a fast "Yea, I just got to go the bathroom and Professor Douchebag won't let me." It's half true, he does have to go the bathroom just not so much right this minute.

Scott nods, "Hey, I'm going to be at Allison later, so can we do a rain check tonight?

Stiles didn't even know he and Scott had plans, "Uh yea, no prob." He has things to do after school anyways. Important things like find Derek. When class lets out, he practically runs to his jeep and immediately takes off.

Stiles can't even guess how much trouble he could get in for this. He had tracked Derek's phone through GPS and jumped ecstatically when he saw that Derek was actually pretty close by, he was just a town over, two hours and thirty minutes away.

So right now, Stiles was presently driving, deciding if he should actually confront Derek or watch him from afar. Stiles slows down, pulling over to the side of the road. Sighing, he thinks to himself, what am I doing, I'm acting like a crazed girlfriend uh boyfriend. I should trust Derek and let him tell me things when he's ready, but if I don't push him he won't tell me. Stiles fights with himself for ten minutes before deciding he would go find Derek and talk to him but not yell. He was going to be calm, he had to for both of their sakes. Stiles wants this to work.

The GPS had led him to what looks like a private building, its three stories high. It looks deserted and creepy, not to mention no one is around. "Leave it to Derek to come here", Stiles mutters out. Stiles circles the building, the windows are tinted black, the front door is bolted shut, so how do I get in, Stiles wonders. He stalks back to his car and thinks maybe he should have asked Scott to come but immediately rejects that idea Scott would have been against this idea. He lightly thumps his head repeatedly against the hood of his car until he sees a girl walking near the building. Stiles hides and watches her go around the back and doesn't come back. Stiles waits a little longer then follows where the girl went. He doesn't see anything, no door. Exhaling, he looks up and sees a fire escape and a door? No way, he thinks, the fire escape isn't too high but it's out his reach. He grabs a box, there's a bunch of trash around here.

"Come on", Stiles whispers, reaching for the ladder to the fire escape, "Got you." As he reaches the top, he thinks briefly about what could be behind the door. Well here goes, Stiles opens the door and is shock. The inside of the building looks way better than the outside, for one thing it has lights and is really clean. Wait, is that music? Stiles makes his way down the corridor, turns and is shocked even more. This place looks like a club but way more elegant, what would Derek be doing here? He staggers to what looks like the bar, watching the people he passes.

"Could I get you something, gosh you're just a kid. They should increase the age for you wolves." The bartender says.

Stiles mouth drops, "Y-You think I'…" stopping himself quickly, he says "Vodka, please." Stiles head hurts, he just entered a building apparently filled with werewolves and the bartender who's obviously human knows. But his thought process is interrupted by someone.

"Huh?"

"I said could I buy you a drink?" a guy says smiling.

"Wait, are you …um coming on to me?" Stiles says, a crease is in between his eyebrows.

The guy chuckles and says smoothly "Yea, but that was pretty lame, huh?"

"A little." Stiles says laughing, "Besides I have a drink." And gestures towards the one the bartender just gave him. He takes a sip, thinking how can this guy possibly tell I'm gay?

"My name is Damien." He says with a smile. He has bright blue eyes and brown wavy locks of hair.

"Uh, Josh." Stiles lies and is caught off guard when Damien laughs. Stiles can tell from the laugh that Damien is laidback.

"I can tell your lying." Damien says, puts his hand on the small of Stiles back, leans in and says "You're heart just skipped a beat."

"I have a boyfriend" Stiles blurts out.

"Oh, I guess I should have caught that, his smells all over you." Damien is already leaning back and has an apologetic smile on his face but he's being ripped from his chair.

"Derek", Stiles chokes out.

Derek is holding Damien by the throat, growls and punches Damien right in the face.

Stiles gawks and winces at the blow Derek just gave Damien. Stiles is pulling Derek away and is surprised Derek allows it. He looked like he might actually kill the guy, Damien's nose is crooked and bloody.

Derek's eyes are an electric blue and he pulls Stiles roughly to him, growling in his ear one word, "_Mine._"

"Geez, I can't believe you hit him, we were just talking. He seemed like a good guy." Derek had dragged Stiles downstairs into an empty room without saying one word to him.

"Stiles, he was moving in on marked territory, I was acting on instinct and you know what, that is beside the point, what are you doing here?"

Stiles reflected the question with one of his own, "What do you mean by marked territory? I'm not a tree you pee on."

But Derek wasn't having it, he was trying to calm himself, then he asked again, "What are you doing here?"

Stiles sighs, "I was mad, you wouldn't tell me where you were. So I kind of…" Stiles hesitates and runs a hand through his short hair. "ItrackedyouonGPS" he says hurriedly and sheepishly, letting it blur in one whole word.

"You what, you tracked me. Stiles, you didn't trust me so much, you tracked me. Outstanding."

"Okay, I know how this looks but it's not my fault. You don't ever tell me anything, I feel left out and you know what, what are you even doing at a club? Did you just want to have fun and not want to bring me, I know I can be spazzy but do you not like want me?" The end is hushed and Stiles looks down.

"Stiles, look at me." He puts his hand under Stiles chin and forces him to look up. "I'm here because I wanted to meet some people who were close to my family, I had a few questions about mating. My parents didn't get to teach me all the facts, I'm going on instinct. All I know is that you are MINE. Stiles, I want you, okay. I didn't think I had to reassure you, but if I have to, maybe this will help." Derek kisses Stiles hungrily, dominating Stiles. Tongue swiping over Stiles teeth, he pulls Stiles closer. Even though Stiles needs air, he clings to Derek. Biting at Stiles lip, Derek pulls away panting.

Stiles says breathless, still clinging to Derek, "Oh, I feel stupid, and my poorly thought out plan kind of looks crazy now. But you know what you should have seen this coming, I am impulsive. So, I'm yours?"

Derek smiles, "Yes, all mine."

Stiles initiates the next kiss but Derek pulls back and ask "Why do you taste like Vodka?"

"Um, have I mentioned how hot you are all overprotective and aggressive?"


	4. Leopard

**So I let the person who reviewed first pick the next oneshot because he/she made me so happy. You know who you are, LOL. Anywho, I figure I'll do that from now on, if you're first to review you get to pick the next oneshot. But it has to be from Chapter 1. Okeydokey, read on please. Warning, this gets sort of steamy. **

#12 Leopard from Chapter 1

Sure, he may look like a leopard after sex, but Stiles wears his marks proudly.

* * *

><p>Although Stiles loved Derek's love marks, they were getting harder to explain, the red blotches on his skin were just about everywhere except his neck, and Stiles silently praised every god for that. Stiles had somehow persuaded Derek to not make any more marks above his collarbone, in fear of having a repeat awkward conversation with his father, Stiles instantly shuddered at the memory.<p>

_Stiles and his father were in the cruiser eating. Stiles was currently wolfing down a cup of fries while his father was picking at a plate of salad with little interest._

"_Come on, dad. Doc says you got to eat healthy."_

"_What about you?" His father said eyeing the fries. "Don't you want to be healthy?"_

"_Fortunately for me, I'm sixteen with a great metabolism, Daddy-o."_

_His father glanced in his direction and rolled his eyes._

"_Stiles, what are those?" His father questioned, eyes holding worry._

"_What are what?" Stiles was completely oblivious to what his father was referring to, he just shoved another handful of fries into his mouth._

"_Those spots on your neck, are they hickeys? They look like bite marks. Do you have a girlfriend? I haven't seen you around any girls lately." Still interrogating Stiles, the sheriff's hand reached for his son._

_The bombard of embarrassing questions threw Stiles into a coughing fit, he took a gulp of soda maneuvering away from the prodding hand._

_Stiles mind went blank and his mouth just stayed open gaping at his father. _

"_Well?" His father looked expectantly at him._

"_They're f-from… someone I really like." Staring outside the window, Stiles couldn't bring himself to meet those vigilant eyes._

"_Oh, well I'm glad. I don't want you to feel alone Stiles, I'm barely home as it is and I know Scott has that girlfriend, and you've been all alone. I just wanted to tell you that everyone blossoms at their own pace and-"_

"_Oh, god." Stiles says horrified, "Dad, stop. I've blossomed, okay. God, I really don't want to have __**that**__ talk right now." Stiles utters, flushing immediately._

"_Okay, I'm just saying that we haven't exactly had the birds and the bees talk-"_

"_Oh my god, Dad. Seriously stop, I'm sixteen, we don't need to have that talk." Stiles voice has gone an octave higher and he's looking around hastily desperately wanting to escape this awkward situation._

"_Okay, okay. I was just checking. I am your dad, and I do want to meet this girl, Alright?"_

_Stiles just nods and slurps his soda._

Stiles never ever wanted to have a recurrence of _that_. Cringing, he shook himself. The knock at his window made him jump out of the chair he was formerly sitting on. Pulling himself up, he smiled at the werewolf perched on his windowsill. Stiles opened it with no hesitation.

"Wow, instead of barging in, you actually knocked."

Derek ignores the comment and just starts stalking slowly toward Stiles, Stiles takes tentative steps back, giving Derek a curious look. "Uh, what's up?"

Derek pulls Stiles toward him, hand slipping under Stiles shirt to rest on his hip. "I wanted to see you." Derek says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? Because that sounds awfully sentimental, and that's out of character for you. Should I be worried? "

Derek starts rubbing firm strokes into Stiles bruised hip, and says "Shut up." A smirk is on Derek's face when he feels Stiles lean into him and groans.

"That's going to be a little hard, I'm not known for shutting up." He moves his head up when he feels a nudge at his chin, baring his neck he continues. "You know it's getting hard to elucidate these little exhibitions of love you like leaving on me. You said you wouldn't do anymore on my neck."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Are you complaining?"

"What. No, it's just hmm." Derek's sucking at his throat, lightly scraping his teeth along Stiles fluttering pulse. Stiles hands come up to grip at Derek's shirt to steady himself, "Just don't want to go through another uncomfortable chat with my daaaad." Stiles yelps the end out when Derek nips at his throat. The werewolf laves at the little bite then blows hot air, enjoying Stiles shiver.

"See" Stiles lets out breathlessly "how am I suppose to explain that? I don't want to wear turtlenecks and what if-"

"Stiles, shut up." Derek pushes him toward the bed, and Stiles braces himself when he falls. Supporting himself on his elbows, he reaches for Derek for more kisses but Derek pulls back to take off his leather jacket. Stiles spreads his legs for Derek and sighs happily when he gets hungry kisses. Derek's pulling at Stiles shirt almost tearing it when it doesn't come off right away and instantly goes for Stiles exposed belly, grating sharp canine teeth against the smooth skin above his belly button. Stiles is squealing, the muscles in his stomach tremble, and his fingers twist in the sheets, that spot is sensitive and apparently besides his neck, its Derek's favorite place to mark.

"Y-you know I don't uh get why you like doing this …everywhere." It's hard to think with Derek's ministrations. His heart is flapping in his chest, and his skin feels like its boiling.

"It means you're mine, I can't mark you with a werewolf bite without turning you so I have to settle for this." Derek growls and forces Stiles down when he bucks up to relieve some of the tension in his groin. Derek pulls Stiles down to kiss him, snarling into the kiss, tongue slipping in to dominate Stiles own tongue, and bites his lip, loving the way Stiles squirms.

Breaking the kiss, Stiles moans out his frustration. "Derek, come on."

"Is there something you need?" Derek is leaving another blot on the other side of his throat, hums against his throat, and lets his knee add a bit of pressure onto Stiles crotch, relishing in the way Stiles lift his hips to encounter the knee.

Stiles bucks and whimpers "Stop teasing." He doesn't get how Derek can have so much control though he knows how fair that control can extend to.

Derek pulls off Stiles jeans. But Derek doesn't go for Stiles problem area, he reaches for Stiles thigh, lowers his head, and sucks there too, leaving a red spot on the inside of Stiles thigh. Stiles fingernails dig into Derek's shoulders, "…Derek."

"One more." Derek speaks roughly, and goes straight for where Stiles neck meets shoulder. His teeth sink in faintly and Stiles knows he's bleeding, "that one's going to bruise" Stiles gasps out.

"They're all going to bruise." Derek says smirking. Derek pulls off his shirt and jeans, crawls back over to Stiles and grinds their hips together. Stiles lets out a broken pant, "Finally", his arms come up to wrap around Derek's neck but Derek doesn't approve he untangles himself. Both of Stiles hands are put into a skintight grip held above his head, and Derek thumbs at his hip again. Stiles moans weakly both from the grip and from the rubbing on his hip. Derek had left a dark bruise there four days ago, and it's still sore.

"I never apologized for that. I should have controlled myself better." Derek says looking down at the bruise thoughtfully and rubs apologetically, still crushing his hips into Stiles.

"Y-You don't have to." Because Stiles just sees it as another love mark. Besides it was his fault that happened, he had been intent on having sex the moment Derek came in, but Derek wanted to talk and Stiles was deliberately radiating lust. Derek's control snapped and he got a little rough during the sex. By the way, amazing sex.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"It's o-" He wanted to say it's okay but Derek's hand has slinked its way into his boxers, caressing his burning flesh with determined strokes.

Stiles is writhing under Derek's hold, whimpering. He wants to move, he wants to thrust up into that cruel hand. But Derek is holding down his hands and is using his knee to press down on Stiles thigh to keep him from thrusting. "Derek, please. Let go."

And he does but it's not exactly what Stiles wanted, Derek's no longer jerking him off. "I meant my hands and get your knee off, I want to move. I'm close."

Derek actually obeys and Stiles again wraps his arms around Derek. This time Derek allows it and he resumes, giving Stiles a few more tugs, rubbing his own groin against Stiles leg. He can tell when Stiles is going to come, Stiles fingers dig into his shoulders bordering on painful.

Derek's nose is pressed to Stiles throat panting, "You smell so good. Taste even better." Derek says biting at his throat.

Stiles comes with a strangled moan, and Derek comes soon after, hands a safe distance from Stiles body, last time his claws almost got Stiles.

Still shaky Stiles says grinning lazily "Thought you would never let me come."

Leaving a trail of kisses on Stiles chest, Derek just smiles. It's not often Stiles can see that, he feels oddly proud that he's the reason Derek's smiling.

"Uh, gross." Stiles says feeling the stickiness in his boxers.

Climbing lazily out of bed, he goes to the bathroom for some tissues and smiles warmheartedly when he sees his skin in the mirror. Heading back with tissues to clean up, he says "I look like a leopard."

Derek pulls him towards him and traces a mark he's especially fond of.

"You admiring your handiwork? Wipe that smug look off your face." But Stiles can't help the grin from forming on his own face, yea he may look like a leopard but he's proud of his marks. He'll just have to force himself to go through another painful talk with his dad. Because this is worth it.


	5. Team Derek

**Okay sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, just busy. I'm really trying to keep this going. Okay, I'm going to admit maybe I'm a little bias towards Jacob Black.**

#34 Team Derek

He use to be on team Jacob but now he's on team Derek. "Hey, Stiles. Where did you get that shirt?"

* * *

><p>As they pulled in front of Stiles house, Stiles decided to ask again.<p>

"So are we going to watch it?"

"Remind me again, why you want to watch it?"

"For entertainment." Stiles replied simply.

"Then watch it alone."

"That's no fun, come on, Dude, I'm your mate." Stiles said elbowing Derek with a grin. "Shouldn't you want me to be happy? This would make me happy."

"Shouldn't you be tired of trying to use that as an excuse for everything?"

"Nah, I'll never get tired of it. Besides, couples do things like that, they watch movies together."

Derek sighed, "Then pick another movie. I'll watch it with you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, fine he'll just have to take a different tactic. "Whatever don't watch it with me." Stiles figured that wasn't technically lying, so Derek wouldn't catch him. Stiles put on an angry face, opened the car door and went inside his house, leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Derek in the car.

* * *

><p>Stiles wasn't that much of a Twilight fan, he actually prefers Anne Rice.<p>

Being a teenage boy, he'd much rather see a vampire spontaneously combust into flames than sparkle in the sun. Twilight didn't appeal to him as much as the Queen of the Damned.

He knows enough about Twilight though, he knows about Team Edward and Team Jacob.

He couldn't figure out what that Bella girl's problem was, to him Jacob's tan muscular body seemed to beat Edward's beautiful face. If he had to pick a side, he'd say Team Jacob. He remembers wondering if all werewolves are suppose to be muscular and tan. Okay, maybe he was a little superficial, but give him a break, he was sixteen. His mind was basically focused on one thing most of the time.

But really, Twilight had been the last thing on his mind, since Scott's bite. With researching and trying to keep Scott from slaughtering people, he didn't really pay attention to the world of entertainment anymore. And Twilight wouldn't be on his mind if he didn't see a girl with a shirt that said Team Edward on it.

So watching Twilight wasn't completely a priority, he just wanted to see if he could get Derek to watch it. And maybe he wanted to see Jacob and compare him to Derek. They both had that amazing physique but Derek didn't have tan skin. It didn't matter because he would be watching Twilight with Derek very soon.

He had purposely been avoiding Derek for three days, not answering calls, pretending to be angry with him. He spent most of his time with his Dad which he figured was time well-spent. He had missed his dad, and he knows the feeling was mutual. But at this very moment right now, he was searching his room for a shirt, a certain black shirt that didn't belong to him.

"Come on, where is it?" Stiles thought aloud, Derek's been over a bunch of times and he knows for a fact that Derek left his black shirt last week because Stiles dad had come home a little too early.

"Ha, found it." A mischievous smirk crossed his face, if he knew Derek and he did, Derek would come to him to talk. He knows Derek doesn't like being away from him for too long, that the wolf gets anxious. Today was Thursday and after school instead of going to lacrosse practice, he went straight home to get this shirt because he had a great idea.

After school the next day, Stiles saw Derek leaning against his jeep. And he immediately went to Scott's side.

"Hey, what is Derek doing here?" Scott asked.

"Who?" He could just imagine Derek growling, he was probably going overboard with this but oh well he might as well milk it for all its worth.

"Derek, you know the one who keeps threatening to rip your throat out."

"He doesn't say that anymore." Stiles says rapidly, oddly feeling like he should defend Derek which is weird because Derek can defend himself. "I mean, not as much as he use to."

"Right, well he's burning a hole in the back of your head right now. He looks pissed."

Oh, trust him he could definitely feel it, he resisted the urge to shiver and turn. "Don't know, don't care. Let's just go to practice."

During practice, Danny came up to him.

"Stiles?"

"Finally, you come to tell me that you find me attractive because honestly it's about time."

"Uh, no. Who's that guy staring at you?"

He frowned and looked in the direction Danny pointed, Stiles couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Derek was seating on the bleachers, looking very annoyed. "Don't know."

"Really, because it looks like he knows you."

Stiles shrugged and frowned when he saw the longing look in Danny's eyes. Stiles didn't know whether to be jealous or amused. He went with amusement.

"Looks good huh, Danny?" He says trying to keep in a laugh.

"What?"

"That guy. Bet you find _him_ attractive. Well, he's alone, you should go for it." Oh yea, he might as well be given a ticket for hell.

Danny's shooting daggers at him, "Shut up, Stiles."

"So do you want me to call him over, man I bet he has a nice ass. Hey, will you come ove-"

Danny's hand is right over his mouth, pinching him in the side. "That's not funny", Danny whispers in his ear.

Stiles grins and continues on with practice. After taking a quick shower after practice, he makes sure Scott is with him to walk him to his car because he doesn't want to take any chances. Although if Derek wants to talk to him, Scott's not going to be much of an obstacle.

He makes a relieved noise when he gets home, but the noise dies when he doesn't see his father's cruiser. He hurries inside, cautiously looking around the house, and runs to his bathroom. Quickly changing his shirt into the black shirt and slipping on a jacket because he probably only had a few seconds before Derek comes in. Just as he predicted, he heard a thump inside his room, Stiles tries to keep the smile that's tugging at the edge of his lips from taking over his face. Okay Stilinski, put your game face on, Stiles thinks to himself. Stiles walks into his room, trying to be nonchalant. And he's not a bit surprised when he's roughly pushed to the wall.

"Well hello to you too."

"Explain yourself." Derek barks in his face. A fleeting image of Derek barking comes to mind but then Stiles thinks now's not the time.

"Why whatever do you mean?"

Derek narrows his eyes, "You've been avoiding me, not answering my calls, and at the school that was not funny."

"It's not my fault Danny has a thing for you. You're an attractive guy."

"All this because I wouldn't watch that movie with you? Fine, I'll watch it."

"Good but you know you should have agreed beforehand, we wouldn-"

Derek's lips are pressed up against his in a ravenous kiss, lips bruising the others. Nipping at Stiles jaw then pressing his nose into Stiles neck, Derek said "I should kick your ass for this little stunt." His breath fanning Stiles throat.

"I missed you too and I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf." Stiles lets outs breathlessly.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Let's watch that movie."

Right before the movie starts, Stiles sneaks a look at Derek. He was making Derek, the big bad wolf watch Twilight, it's a quiet gratification to know he's probably the only person who can get him to.

It's not even midway through the movie and Derek has gotten up to do something at least three times.

"If you get up one more time, I'll restart the movie."

Derek sits down, and sighs. Stiles turns his gaze back to the screen and laughs because it paused right on Jacob's bare chest and he figures now's a good time as any. He stands and pulls off the jacket, revealing one of Derek's many black shirts.

Derek looks at him for a while before asking, "Hey, Stiles. Where did you get that shirt?"

In big bold white letters, it says TEAM DEREK!

"I made it. So, what team are you on?" Stiles is smiling exuberantly.

Derek is laughing and he grabs Stiles and laughs in his ear, something he knows Stiles loves. He kisses Stiles hotly and thoroughly, pillaging every corner of Stiles mouth. He pulls back and says "I love you."

Stiles doesn't understand what just happened, but the words are coming out before he can even think them, "I love you too, but can I ask why so random?"

Derek shrugs and says "For being you."

Stiles can't really grasp what Derek means but he knows he will. Stiles pulls back and ask again, "Wait, you didn't say, what team are you on?"

"Oh, Team Edward for sure."

**As always reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Boxers

**I love how people definitely got my story. I don't want Stiles to seem like a girl, he has some control in the relationship, absolutely some authority. I mean Derek is boss, we can't forget that but he's willing to give some power up in their relationship. Anyways so I'm excited to write this one and I hope you guys are excited to read it. I had to add a little bit more to the story, so this is about the snapshot but with a side story, I guess. Oh and let's not forget, first to review means you can pick the next snapshot. The first person forgot that and I went with the 2****nd**** reviewer. Read on.**

#25 Boxers

Stiles is mortified when his dad catches them and he doesn't need Derek to point out that there are both in boxers.

* * *

><p><em>Owoooooooo!<br>Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
>Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.<br>Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
>You sure are looking good.<br>You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
>Listen to me. <em>

Stiles just couldn't get enough of this song, it's on a loop and he likes who it reminds him of. He's tapping his foot, and clicking the top of his pen repetitively, the sheet of math problems in front of him appearing trivial. Stiles let his mind drift to Derek, _his_ big bad wolf for what might be the fourth time tonight. He had called Derek and got no answer. Derek was usually over when his dad wasn't here and his dad had left hours ago. He felt guilty that he had to hide Derek from his father, he really wanted his dad to know about Derek. He was going to have to tell his dad that he was gay but of course he'd have to skip out on the werewolf part. Stiles couldn't help thinking if his mother was still alive, she would be the first to know. He knows she'd love Derek, she wouldn't mind if he was a guy. And Derek wouldn't be able to keep his bad boy charm around her, and he'd be putty in her hands.

A soft, sad smile placed itself on Stiles lips at the thought of his mother, heaving a sigh he thought, I'm going to have to tell my dad that I'm gay, this was going to be more awkward then when his dad tried to give him the sex talk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny, could I talk to you bro?" Stiles said approaching Danny.<p>

Closing his locker, Danny said "If I say no, you'll still talk to me, so what's the point."

"You know if more people got that, my life would be easier." Stiles said, putting an arm around Danny's shoulders.

Danny let out an exasperated breath, "What do you want, Stiles."

"I had a question for you. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Okay, so talk."

"Not now I meant at lunch or something." Stiles laughed nervously and Danny gave him a look most people give him, confused.

"You're being stranger than usual."

"No one's ever used the word usual to refer to me, it's a nice change."

"Right, well so you want to talk at lunch."

"Yea, definitely, you know what I'll uh I'll see you at lunch." Stiles muttered, walking away a little too fast.

Stiles felt extremely uncomfortable, and he started counting how many minutes till lunch, he didn't know what he was going to say. And he found himself actually wishing that the time in class would be longer. How was he suppose to ask Danny what the proper way to tell your father, you're gay. He shifted nervously when the bell rang for lunch, getting up sluggishly he looked around for Danny.

"Hey Stiles, over here." Danny was waving at him, motioning him over.

"Uh actually I thought we could talk somewhere quiet." Stiles said looking around the crowded, loud cafeteria. He didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"Okay, how about the library?"

When they reached the library, Stiles sat opposite of Danny and was staring down at his hands, uneasily rubbing them together.

"You okay?"

Nodding his head, Stiles answered "Huh, yea. I'm good." A silence fell between them.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet. You had a question to ask me, right?"

"…yea, how did you tell your parents you're… you know playing for the same team?"

"You can say gay, you know. And why would you need to know that unless… you're gay?" Danny had a skeptic look on his face.

"Yup." Stiles hand carded through his short hair anxiously.

"Wait, are you being serious? Or is this a joke. Why do you think you're gay?"

"Well probably because I have a boyfriend who I've been continually seeing and sleeping with, but what do I know, could be just a phase", Stiles said sarcastically instantly feeling bad, "Shit, I'm sorry Danny. I usually reserve that kind of sarcasm for Scott. I just want to tell my dad without him freaking out, I'm tired of hiding."

"It's okay, I know what you're feeling. Scared you might be rejected and hated. But if your dad really loves you, he'll accept you, Stiles. There's no real way to tell him, there's no trick. You just tell him and hope for the best."

Stiles face was in his hands, he was chewing on his lip, unintentionally bruising them.

Danny saw Stiles' distress, "You should have your boyfriend there for support, I'm sure it would help."

"Yea…Thanks, Danny. This was helpful."

Danny got up and patted Stiles back, "I'm sure your dad will be okay with it."

"Yea. Again thanks bro."

* * *

><p>Stiles had been pacing his room waiting for Derek, he had texted Derek telling him he needed him. Derek came in quickly, not bothering to knock and almost broke the window.<p>

"You know there's a door." Stiles says folding his arms.

Derek scoffs, sarcasm lacing the words, "I'm sorry, Stiles. Let me go back out and knock on the door so you can let me in."

"I'm going to let that slide, but just to set future precedent, sarcasm is my thing."

Derek just looks around impatiently, looking for the reason he had to hurry, tilts his head and says "Seriously, you're still listening to this?"

_What full lips you have.  
>They're sure to lure someone bad.<br>So until you get to grandma's place  
>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe<em>

The Li'l Red Riding Hood song is playing, has been for a while now. Stiles goes to the stereo and turns it up, smiling at Derek's expression.

"Did you just want me to come over for this?" Although Derek's entire stance says annoyed, he can tell Derek's a little worried.

"What you don't like my taste in music?" Stiles says walking up to Derek.

"Are you going to tell me why I had to rush over here when you're obviously okay."

Stiles is a little stunned that he's not embarrassed to tell Derek this, but he just answers, "Well I wanted you to be here so I can tell my-"

Derek's thumb is brushing over Stiles bottom lip, "What happened to your lip?"

Stiles had been unconsciously abusing it ever since he got home, the talk with Danny still fresh in his mind.

"It's red and bruised like how it is after a make out session, explain."

"No time for jealousy. I did it to myself, I've been freaking out. And you're here because I need you, so I can tell my dad." Stiles doesn't take a second to breathe. "And I asked Danny how-"

"Stop, breathe. So basically you want to tell your dad that we're together."

Stiles smiles and breathes. Only Derek wouldn't need him to explain any further.

"No problem. We'll tell him together. Oh and by the way, I'm the only one who can do that to your lips." Derek's kissing him, sucking at his bottom lip.

Stiles laughs, and leans into the kiss. He really needs this right now, really needs Derek.

"My dad won't be here for a while, so we've got time." Stiles says pulling at Derek's leather jacket.

"So slow down like you said we've got time", chuckling at Stiles eagerness, he kisses him slowly, then latching his mouth to Stiles neck.

"What full lips you have." Derek says examining Stiles lips. Derek picks Stiles up and maneuvers them to the bed.

"Wow you're cheesy." The music in the background is still playing, "And you know what, I take offense to being picked up like that, I'm not a girl."

"Liar. You like being manhandled." Derek removes Stiles' shirt leaving trails of love bites along Stiles neck and chest, smiling as he listens to Stiles heart.

Stiles is breathing unevenly, "Only by you. I talked to Dann- ouch."

Derek bit into his shoulder roughly then as an apology he lapped at it. "Sorry, but I want you to stop talking."

"A simple shut up would have sufficed." Stiles pants out, lifting up the edge of Derek's shirt.

Lifting up his shirt for Stiles, Derek declares "that never works."

Stiles fingers run over Derek's stomach, he loves that he's allowed to touch Derek, anytime he wants. The first time they did this, Derek wasn't exactly welcoming Stiles touches, he seemed to be fighting something the whole time but now Derek's much more at ease.

Derek swirls his tongue in Stiles navel, and Stiles breath hitches in his throat, clutching at Derek's shoulders. He feels Derek pulling at his pants and he lifts his hips to help.

"Nice boxers." Stiles is wearing black boxers that fit snug against his skin.

"Shut up." Stiles wheezes out.

Derek shoves a thigh in between Stiles' legs and receives a groan from Stiles and an involuntary thrust upwards. Derek's staring at him hungrily, eyes a light blue contrasting with his dark gaze, he nudges Stiles' hip, a cue to turn over.

"No…I want…I want to see you -can we um I want to see you", It must be a werewolf thing, Stiles thinks, how Derek wants him on his hands and knees. Stiles moves, Derek looks at him and says "I thought you wanted" but he doesn't finish, he smirks when Stiles sits in his lap. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and presses them closer and kisses. The kiss is heated, nothing more than a clash of teeth and tongue, a few nips here and there.

"Your pants … I ...off", Stiles can't seem to form coherent sentences as he reaches for Derek's belt.

"Look who's speechless." Derek rises with Stiles wrapped around his waist and undoes the belt and kicks them off. Sitting back on the bed, Derek's nostrils flare as Stiles squirms in his lap, his fingernails dig into Stiles hips and he gives Stiles a warning look.

"Ha, looks whose control is dimming." Stiles retorts.

Then Derek is frowning, eyebrows knitting together, and he looks as if he's concentrating, "Stiles, I think-"

Stiles' father comes in right there, "Hey, Stiles you want din-"

"Oh my god, DAD! Invasion of privacy, don't you knock." Stiles cries out, he's trying to pull himself out of Derek's lap, he can tell from Derek's hold that he's a little reluctant to let go. Stiles reaches for the sheets, struggling to cover up. God he's never going to live this down, he thinks humiliated.

His father had closed the door as soon as he opened it, and then opened it in disbelief like what he's seeing isn't real.

"Dad, I c-can explain." Stiles voice is just a whisper but it's cracked and Derek has to refrain himself from reaching over to Stiles to calm him down, touching Stiles might enrage his father.

"Get dressed _now_, I want to talk to you." And with that he closes the door.

Derek reaches for Stiles, making an effort to soothe him, "At least we're not naked, we still have our boxers on", but all he gets is a glare.

"Really don't think that helps", because Stiles is mortified and he doesn't need Derek to say that.

"Shit, I wanted to tell him but not like this." Stiles buries his face in a pillow, Derek's petting him.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I should have been concentrating but the music and it's hard to have control with you. I can't focus on everything." Stiles looks over at the stereo, the song isn't funny anymore. "We'll just go down and talk to him, he's angry now but he'll calm down." Derek continues, and goes over to turn off the radio.

Stiles head pops up, "We? Oh no, I know I wanted you to be here for when I talk to him but that was before he saw me in your lap writhing. He'll just get madder so I'll talk to him _alone _and you'll leave. Oh and out the front door this time." Stiles adds.

Derek doesn't look happy, but he agrees. "I'll wait for you outside after you're done talking, I _want_ to see you."

Stiles nods and get dress, not saying anything at how possessive that sounded.

Once they're both fully dressed, Derek asked "Are you sure you want me to leave because your heart says otherwise."

"Yes, go. I'm just nervous."

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Stiles says goodbye to Derek and goes to the living room to talk to his father. Stiles approaches cautiously, "H-hey daddy-o", wanting the tension to be gone.

"Sit down." Stiles does as he's told.

"Dad, before you yell-"

"No, stop. I've got something to say. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your father, did you think I wouldn't be okay with this? Stiles, I love you. That doesn't change because you're gay. You're all I have." His dad looks so disappointed.

"Dad…" Stiles would have rather his father be angry with him. The disappointment makes him feel so much worse. "Dad, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you I did, I just wasn't sure how you'd react and I planned on telling you today, I swear."

"You know what the funny thing is?"

"What?" It comes out so meekly.

"I sort of figured you were. I mean that essay on the male circumcision for your final, not to mention, no girl leaves bites like that on your neck. Oh and my favorite clue, when you asked if you're attractive to gay guys." His father sighs and resumes "Your mother would have been better at this, you know I love you, right?"

Stiles nods and grins, "I guess I forgot you're perceptive."

"I'm a cop, its part of my job."

Stiles laughs, "Thanks, dad. For understanding."

His dad smiles and hugs him. "Two more things, you're grounded."

"Yea, I figured. What else?"

"Uh, you're using protection, right?"

Stiles' face reddens, "Y-Yes, oh my god."

"Good because you refuse to have that _talk_ but you're having sex. I just wanted to know if it was safe sex."

Stiles looks awkwardly around, avoiding meeting his father's eyes because could this get even more embarrassing, "It is."

"And I want to meet him, I assuming this is the same guy from when we had that talk in the car."

"Yup."

"Set up dinner, I want to talk to him. Oh and next time lock the door."

"Okay." And his father hugs him again, "Oh more hugs, cool."

He tells his father he's going to go throw out the trash but he runs to the corner to Derek's car.

"Hey." Stiles notes how the tension in Derek's body vanishes as he enters the car. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, he took it well."

"Yea, I was worried for no reason and all I had to do was lose my pride. God, I wanted to kill myself when he came in."

Derek chuckles, "If he came in a couple minutes later…" Derek sentence drifts off because they both know that it wouldn't have been pretty.

"That would have been bad", Stiles shivers.

"Be happy, that you were wearing those black snug boxers."

"Shut up."

"You do realize once your father knows I was in the back of his cruiser, arrested for murder, the dinner's going to be beyond awkward."

"Shit."

**Whoo! Longest one ever, but that probably means more mistakes. I thought I might as well put this with the snapshot Boxers because if the dad catches them he's going to want an explanation, so Stiles should just tell him he's gay. Oh and you can pick from Chapter 2 now. Don't forget to review. Also did anyone see that Our Deal with Tyler Posey and Chloe Moretz, pretty awesome and ...sad but still awesome. :D**


End file.
